Watching You
by bcain17
Summary: "Does the princess not believe in love at first sight?" Dastan grinned at her. "How can it be love at first sight when we have met before in a different life?" Tamina answered. Follow the continuing story of how Dastan won over Princess Tamina.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything associated with Prince of Persia. I just loved the movie and wanted to write a decent ending.**

**This is going to be a two-shot about what happens to Dastan and Tamina after she accepts his proposal. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Do not lie to me **

"Do you not realize how you watch everyone, Prince?" Tamina asked from where she was perched against the fountain in the courtyard, watching her betrothed clomp back and forth across the stones in front of her. He was agitated for some reason and she was determined to figure out why.

Prince Tus had arranged for her marriage to his youngest brother, Prince Dastan, nearly a month ago. And since that time, Dastan had been staying in Alamut getting to know the system of government and becoming more familiar with the people, seeing as this was where the happy couple would be living upon their marriage. Something about Dastan aggravated her so. He was cocky, arrogant, blunt, and he seemed to know her better than he should. Dastan was also keeping a secret from her which did not bode well with Princess Tamina.

"How do I watch people, Princess?" Dastan spat out as he continued to pace along the path.

"Well, noble Prince, you watch them as if something awful is going to happen and they will disappear," Tamina replied calmly.

Dastan floundered, like he always did when he couldn't think of a decent retort. Taking a minute to gather his thoughts, Dastan finally issued a response to his pompous princess.

"Clever princess," he sneered, "thinking you know everything about me. Pray tell, why do you think I look at people this way?"

Glancing up at the high tower where the dagger was stored, she answered, "Because you have experienced their deaths. You know what it is like to lose them and not be able to save them. Dastan, I know you have used the dagger."

At his attempt to cut her off, she snapped, "Please don't insult me by lying about it. I have seen what the dagger can do, Dastan, I know of its powers."

Dastan paled as he realized that he hadn't fooled her.

"How long have you known?" He asked quietly, moving to sit next to her on the edge of the fountain.

"Only a Prince of Persia would think he could outsmart a princess and a guardian," Tamina replied, rolling her eyes at his naivety. "I've known from the moment you handed me the dagger."

"But how?" Dastan questioned, his brows furrowing slightly. "I was so careful with what I said."

"And that is where you slipped up, dear Dastan. You acted as if you had no idea what the dagger was but any fool could see it meant something to you. Our talk after Tus' little announcement only cemented my beliefs. You looked at me through haunted eyes with an emotion one does not show after having just met someone."

"Does the princess not believe in love at first sight?" Dastan grinned at her.

Tamina turned to face her future husband and looked up at him through hooded eyes. Moving her body closer to his, she reached one hand up to trace along his strong jaw line before whispering, "How can it be love at first sight when we have met before in a different life?"

Before Dastan realized what was happening, Tamina had reached around and pulled out his sword that was always strapped to his back. The blade was pointed directly at his throat and he was uncertain as to whether or not this Tamina would try to kill him like the last one. But the dagger had been taken out of the equation so he had no idea why she was holding him at sword point.

"Princess Tamina, care to tell me what this is all about?" He asked as the sword point nearly cut his throat.

"Yes, Dastan, I will tell you since you are so good at listening," Tamina smirked at him. "You are going to tell me what happened when you used the dagger. As the guardian of the dagger, I need to know what happened so I can prevent it from happening again."

His eyes, suddenly full of emotion, begged her not to force it out of him but she would have no mercy on this Persian Prince.

"Dastan, you are trying my patience."

"Tamina, I am not going to tell you about what happened. Just know your dagger is safe and the one who wanted to use it for evil is gone," Dastan choked out as the blade pushed against his throat.

His words left her with little doubt that whatever she did, he wasn't going to tell her.

A noise from behind them caused Tamina to lose her concentration for one second. But one second was enough for Dastan. In that instant she glanced away, he was able to grab her wrist and knock the sword from her hand, ignoring her cry of pain. Once his sword was safely strapped to his back, he turned to look at the approaching forms of his brothers.

Garsiv grinned as he neared the couple that had gone back to glaring at each other. It amused him that Prince Dastan, the noble warrior, would jump off a building if needed yet in front of this princess he made a fool of himself.

"Trouble controlling your betrothed, Brother?" Garsiv sneered at his youngest brother.

"Prince Dastan and I were discussing something rather delicate, gentlemen, so if you would please excuse us," Tamina stated, motioning for them to continue on their walk.

Tus looked at the angry couple. It was really too good of an opportunity to pass up. While he may love his younger brother, Tus loved getting in good shots at him even better.

"You haven't gone and pissed her off, have you Dastan? That's the one sure way to get yourself banned from the bedroom. I bet this one in a wildcat in bed," Tus grinned at Dastan who had paled and Tamina who was seething.

"I, uh, no," Dastan stammered out.

Tamina just scoffed at his complete inability to utter a coherent sentence. She knew that his brothers were mocking them but she had had just about enough with the foolish and prideful Persian Princes.

"For your information, Prince Tus, Dastan has never bedded me nor will he in the immediate future. You would be wise to choose your words carefully, Prince, for I am not as forgiving as this idiot you call a brother," Tamina spat out, pointing at Dastan who was gaping at her. "And furthermore, Prince Garsiv, I am not a lady to be controlled as you so delicately put it. You would do well not to cross me again, dear Princes."

With that said, Tamina walked out of the courtyard as gracefully as a princess even though she was furious inside. These Persians and their entitled attitudes drove her mad. They were the ones who mistakenly entered her city on a false accusation and have the gall to mock her in her own palace. She would show them just how vengeful a Princess of Alamut could be.

Tus whistled softly under his breath as the princess stalked away. Patting Dastan on the shoulder, he laughed, "Good luck with that one, brother. While she may be a beauty, her tongue is wicked. I've never seen anyone garner the nerve to attack all three Persian Princes at the same time."

Garsiv looked after the girl, slightly awestruck. "Dastan, if you weren't marrying her, I would gladly take her off your hands."

"Not a chance, Garsiv," Dastan snarled, shrugging off Tus' hand. "That is my and so help me, if you look at her in any way other than brotherly love, I will kill you."

"Ah," Garsiv nodded, "Tus, I do believe that our young brother has fallen for the hellcat we call Princess Tamina."

"What? No," Dastan tried to deny the accusation but the words died in the back of his throat. Did he love this princess? He felt a certain affection for her and knew one day it would come to love but he wasn't ready to put that kind of label on it when she barely tolerated him.

Realizing that the mess his brothers made needed to be cleaned up, Dastan clapped them both on the back, called them idiots, and went in pursuit of his princess hoping that she would take him back. And not try to kill him again. Shaking his head, he walked through the entry way into the castle thinking about how much more successful this confrontation would be if he had the dagger to protect him from Tamina's wrath.

But luck was not with him today as he saw her walking into the throne room.

* * *

**Thoughts, comments, ideas you want to see in the next chapter? Let me know in a review! **

**This was my first PoP story and I tried to keep the characters as close to how they were in the movie. How did I do?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and definitely speed up the writing process :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I received all those wonderful reviews, I have decided to turn this into 10 chapter story! So keep the reviews coming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Persia but how I wish I owned Jake Gyllenhaal and his Prince Dastan body!**

**Chapter 2**

Dastan wandered through the palace trying to find his irate princess. He knew she would be trying her best to hide from him, probably planning some type of revenge for him and his brothers. This Tamina was taking more time to warm up to him then the other Tamina.

He really had to stop thinking like that.

The old Tamina never really existed and he had to stop comparing the two. This Tamina was the only one and he was going to try his hardest to win her over, even if it meant kicking his brothers out until the wedding or at least banning them from talking to her under threat of dismemberment.

He passed one of Tamina's ladies in the hallway as he walked toward Tamina's chambers. Stopping abruptly, he turned to the girl and said, "Tell your princess she has five minutes until I come visit her in her rooms."

"Prince Dastan," the maid replied, "my lady has no interest in seeing you at the moment. You would do well to heed by her wishes."

"My god, is everyone in Alamut outspoken?" Dastan questioned the girl. These people had no respect for the Persian royals.

"Yes, Prince. You will find that you are unwelcomed here in this city. While you might have saved us, it was too late. Many of our soldiers had already died, families were broken apart and no one will ever accept you," the maid spat at him before turning and continuing on her way.

Dastan had noticed the cool reception the people of Alamut gave him. He hadn't expected it after he basically saved their city and that precious dagger of theirs. One would think they would be grateful, the Lion of Persia was here to protect their people.

Deciding he had waited long enough, he walked to Tamina's doors and knocked swiftly. And then he waited and waited for someone to answer the door but alas no one did. Fed up with her childish behavior, Dastan opened the door and walked right into the room to a sight he hadn't expected to see.

There was his princess lying asleep on her bed, ebony hair fanned out around the pillow. She looked so much younger, more innocent and Dastan couldn't find it in his heart to wake her. Closing the door, he sank into a chair on the other side of the room and waited for the princess to wake.

He didn't have to wait long.

Tamina's eyes slowly opened as she took in her surroundings. Stretching her arms out wide, she failed to notice the man sitting in her room until he cleared his throat.

"Dastan!" She screamed, a dainty hand flying to her throat as she startled.

"Princess." He nodded at her.

She moved swiftly out of the bed, pulling on a dressing robe as she went. Stopping in front of him, she demanded, "What are you doing in my room, Prince?"

"I-I," he stuttered, "I wanted to talk to you and apologize for the behavior of my brothers. While they may be Persian Royalty, most of the time they act like 13 year old boys."

"Mmm," Tamina acquiesced, "but that does not explain your behavior, Prince Dastan."

"And what behavior might that be, dear Princess?" Dastan questioned, not comprehending what offense she was talking about.

"That fact that you won't tell me what happened when you used the dagger. As the Guardian of the Dagger, I really must know what happened so I can talk to the council and make any further preparations to protect the dagger," Tamina pleaded with him, sitting down in the chair next to his.

"Tamina, I can assure you that any danger to your precious dagger has been taken care of. You needn't worry or pester me about this further," Dastan explained slowly but he could see in her eyes that she was not going to give up.

"Yes, your Uncle has been taken care of," Tamina mused, judging his reaction.

"You are not going to trick me, Princess. Whatever happened with my traitor of an uncle is in the past and I'd rather not think about it further."

"How long are you going to deny your feelings, Dastan? Even a man needs to vent every once in a while. This cannot be healthy for you."

"I'm shocked you care about my health, Tamina," Dastan grinned at her.

"Dastan, I may not always claim to like you but I do feel something toward you. You seem to know me better than I know myself sometimes and while I may not understand your reasoning, I do realize that this has to be difficult for you, waiting for some new danger to come and take your family away. Tell me, did you watch one of your brothers die when you used the dagger? Did you actually care that they died?"

That did it.

Dastan couldn't take any more of her barbs and fishing so he decided to flat out tell her what she wanted to know.

"Yes, I watched my father be murdered by my Uncle with the robe I gave him, Garsiv died trying to save me, and Tus had his throat slit not three feet from me but do you want to know the worst part of it, Tamina?" He pressed, "The worst part was watching you fall into the cavern of the Sands of Time. I could have saved you but you chose the dagger and let yourself fall to your death. Is that what you wanted to know, Princess? Was that good enough for you?"

Tamina's face had lost all color as she took in his words, "Dastan, I-"

"You what, Tamina? You didn't think anything like that had happened? You didn't realize I lost everything in the span of a few days only to gain it back. I loved you, Tamina. I loved you and wanted to protect you but you chose that blasted dagger. You will always choose the dagger," he trailed off, not look at her.

A gentle hand fell onto his folded hands. He shrugged off her touch not wanting anything to do with her at the moment. He couldn't believe he lost his temper like that. So much for the oath not to tell her.

"Dastan, why did you keep that locked up?" Tamina questioned softly. When he wouldn't look at her, she moved her other hand to his face and turned it towards her. Dastan leaned into the feeling of her warm hand on his cheek.

"Because it is the curse of the dagger, is it not, Princess? That the one who uses the dagger has to bear the consequences. I had to watch you die and now here you are in front of me, a completely different person."

Tamina looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered and pulled herself together. "Dastan, what do you mean I died?"

Dastan let out a sound of frustration as he pushed himself from the chair and stalked across the room. He didn't want to tell her what happened or the pain he had gone through these past months, waiting for her to show some fraction of his emotions toward her. But here he was, bearing his heart to a stone cold princess.

"I meant exactly as I said, Tamina," Dastan spat out, pacing back in forth in front of the chair where she sat. "Nizam pushed you off a cliff after you tried to take the dagger back from him. I managed to grab onto you and could have pulled you up but that would have meant that Nizam would have placed the dagger into the Sands of Time without resistance. You demanded that I stop that from happening then pulled you hand loose from mine. Not only did I have to watch you die but I had to listen to you screaming my name as you fell."

Not being able to take anymore, Tamina let out a strangled sob and ran from the room. Not that Dastan cared. She finally knew the truth and couldn't deal with it. Perhaps he would finally gain some peace from her irritating meddling.

Feeling in need of a distraction, Dastan followed the Princess out the door but turned down the opposite hallway in search of his brothers. He would miss them greatly when they left to go back to Persia but he knew they would find an excuse to come visit him in Alamut and no doubt, him and Tamina would wander into Persia from time to time. In fact, they may have to take the shorter route through the Valley of the Slaves to visit an old friend. Sheik Amar might not remember Dastan but their similar dislike of taxes might save him from death by the hand of Seso.

Dastan walked through palace mindlessly until he found himself in front of his brother's chambers. Garsiv and him might not always like each other but they were brothers and nothing could break that bond. Whenever Dastan needed advice, he would find himself talking to his elder brother though both would deny it ever happened. Tus was often too busy for Dastan's worries so he had turned to Garsiv. Dastan could still remember the first time he asked Garsiv for anything and the laughing fit Garsiv had before mirthfully agreeing to help him.

While Tus' death had been brutal, it was Garsiv dying that had been most painful for Dastan. His brother had come back and believed him in the end and now, Dastan had been given a second chance to make things better.

Brothers didn't need to knock so Dastan just walked straight into Garsiv's room only to find him entertaining one of the palace maids.

"Garsiv, get rid of the girl," Dastan stated as he walked back into the hallway, waiting for his brother to finish his business. It wasn't unusual for Dastan to find his brothers with various maids seeing as both men had several wives and didn't really care for any of them at all.

Not five minutes later, the girl passes Dastan on her way out of the room. Giving his brother another minute, Dastan walked back into the room smirking at his brother, "Already breaking hearts and taking maidens, Garsiv?"

"If only you knew how they begged for me, Dastan," Garsiv laughed. Joining in with a chuckle of his own, Dastan shook his head. Women were constantly throwing themselves at the Princes in hope to get with child and gain a portion of the palace. Dastan had been very careful about such matters while Garsiv took every woman who batted an eye at him to his bed.

"Yes, brother, but do forgive my intrusion."

Motioning for Dastan to take a seat on the couch across from him, Garsiv waited for his brother to spill what was on his mind. Dastan only came to have serious chats when something was wrong or he had no idea what to do. As a child, Dastan had come to Garsiv to learn how to be a Prince but now, Dastan rarely came to seek advice. Garsiv relished the opportunities he had with his brother although he would deny it all the way to his grave if anyone were to find out.

"You are forgiven, Dastan. Now tell me what has you so trouble you felt the need to come disturb me."

With closed eyes, Dastan replied, "I have made a mistake with Tamina. I told her something she should have never known and now she has run away from me."

"Come now, Dastan," Garsiv scoffed, "what could be so bad that the princess would run from you?"

"It is not something that I would like to relive, brother. Please respect my wish," Dastan begged his older brother.

Garsiv had certainly never seen his brother so upset by a female. Maybe this had something to do with the Prince's odd behavior these past few weeks.

"Dastan, I am sure whatever happened can be forgiven. Give the girl some time. When she is ready, she will come to you. If you go after her and try to force her acceptance, it will end in an unhappy marriage for the both of you. As your first wife, she will have total control over your household and you don't want her upset at the other girls," Garsiv continued.

Dastan nodded his head in understanding knowing how Garsiv's first wife made life hell for the others. Dastan wasn't going to have a situation like that in his house and highly doubted Tamina would allow another woman to live as Dastan's wife in Alamut. "She will be my only wife. I do not want anyone besides her."

"You sound like a female, Dastan" Garsiv sneered, the serious part of the conversation completely forgotten. Soon the brothers were back to bickering about nothing of importance, Dastan's worries about Tamina temporarily forgotten.

**AN: So what did you all think? The next chapter is already halfway written so look for it sometime this weekend.**

**I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, please send me a message.**


End file.
